Experiment 68
by Barrykin
Summary: A mother gives birth to a set of twins and must find them a new home separately. What does this mean for the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior? TiPo. TigressxPO
My twins were taken away from me in an instant whom I have just given birth to. I was strapped really hard by restraints on the hospital bed.

A mysterious man wearing a doctor's outfit had long blond hair and wearing a green patch that had the letter "R" carved into it took them somewhere.

I struggled to get free from the restraints and I heard my babies still crying.

My wrists were starting to turn red and veins were popping on my arms as well as my head.

Just then the "Doctor" came back in my room smiling a wide grin toothy grin.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?"

"Don't worry about your newborns my lady. They are safe and sound."

"WHERE ARE THEY AT? CAN I SEE THEM?"

"No no no. I am afraid that I can't let you do that."

"I JUST GAVE BIRTH TO THEM!"

"Yes you did. And I congratulate you for becoming a new mother. Now be a dear and hold still."

He opened up his coat and took out two syringes and stuck me with one in both of my arms and the other my legs.

My limbs felt completely numb and I couldn't move.

He goes to the closet and unfolds a wheelchair.

He unstraps me from the bed.

"I am a doctor and I only want what is best for my patient."

He grabs me by the legs and sits me down into the wheelchair.

"LET ME SEE THEM YOU BASTARD."

"Now now now there is no need for vulgarity. Just sit back and behave like a lady. You don't want your newborns to remember the first time they laid eyes on their mother that she is having such a naughty hissy fit."

I laid back and got right in front of me to see if I am straight and comfortable in the wheelchair.

I spit in his face.

"That was not a very nice thing that you just did."

He smacked me hard on the face that it left a red bruise.

He took out a disinfectant cloth out of his coat pocket and wipe his face.

"Now I will take you to the front desk so you can check out, my dear."

The doctor takes out to belts out the closet and straps me in the wheelchair.

I had a hard time breathing in oxygen.

He sees this and pulls it tighter.

"Now you are ready to leave."

My lungs are struggling to get some air in.

I just held what was left of my breath.

We arrived at the checkout desk and there is a woman wearing a red dress with a nurse's hat.

"Darling you came back with our guest."

"Yes I did honey. Now when is our ride going to get here?"

"In a few minutes and please let her breathe. We don't want her to pass out by the time our ride gets here."

"Agreed."

He loosens the belts up a little and I can inhale once again.

"Alright miss, I know you just had twins and is a new mother but tell me, where is experiment 68?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"I figured you wouldn't tell me that easily. Oh darling please give her the special treatment."

The doctor removed one of the belts that held me down in the wheelchair and wraps it around my neck pulling it back suffocating me.

I coughed and coughed that veins were popping out on my neck.

"That is enough my sweet."

She said calmly while smiling.

"Now I will ask you again where is experiment 68?"

I remained silent.

She shook her head saying very well.

The nurse removes her hemline on her dress and unsheathes a pocket knife that was strapped to her right leg.

She puts it to my arm and cuts me.

"OWWW."

"Oh come now you are tougher than that."

She cuts me seven more times in a way as a conductor is directing an orchestra in a stadium.

I bit my tongue to redirect the pain that I got from her.

"Since you won't say nothing, let's see if your newborns say something."

"NO DON'T TOUCH THEM. I HAVENT SPENT NO TIME WITH THEM YET."

"I tried to be nice. Now I will not be nice to your twins."

She got up and went into a room.

She came back out with my babies and they are sleeping.

"MY LITTLE STARS!"

"Don't worry about them. Just tell us where you hid experiment 68 and no harm will come upon them."

The nurse puts one of them down and grabs the pocket knife off the desk and puts it close to my newborn's neck.

"I don't mind taking the life of someone who is only two hours old but I will if I do not get what I want."

Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I am their mother and I can't do nothing to protect them.

"Let me ask you a question miss, do you care more about the secret location of experiment 68 than for the safety of twins?"

She said while smiling with a hint carelessness in her eyes.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU."

""See now was that so hard?"

"No dear it wasn't."

Before I could them the location of 68 the glass windows get shattered and someone threw a smoke bomb at my tormentors.

They coughed and somebody released me from the wheelchair and grasped my hand and help me carry my babies.

Then I recognized the figure.

"Jong-Lin is that you?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. We have to get out here before they start come looking for us."

"Alright."

We went down the emergency escape stairway. And I saw a carriage.

"Where did you get this?"

"I stole it. Get in quick before 'He' comes."

"Good idea."

We hopped in the carriage and the horses ran west.

The doctor and the nurse got out of the smoke and searched the hallway for their escaped prisoner.

"Where did she go?"

"I do not know. We are not getting paid since she escaped."

A carriage pulled up out in front of the hospital.

They gulped knowing who it was.

The doctor and the nurse walked out the front door to speak to their boss.

The carriage driver opens the door and they stepped in.

There is a shadowy intimidating figure lighting up its pipe and inhales and exhales smoke from its lips.

"Did yall get the information on experiment 68?"

"No sir we didn't."

It takes its paw and chokes the doctor by the neck lifting him up towards while it sits down.

It then lets him go.

"That's very disappointing of you. Find that informant and get out my sight."

They exit the carriage and then it left.

"We have find them my dear."

"Indeed."

Down in the west, the escapees go into a village.

Jong-Lin offers a tough suggestion that's hard to swallow.

"We have to leave one of the twins here in this village."

"No. I can't do that they were just born today."

"I know that but we are at a standstill to where we can get killed in an instant."

The mother looks at their peaceful faces and nods back at Jong-Lin.

"You are right. We have to keep them separate so they won't get discovered."

Jong-Lin stops the carriage and the mother puts one of the twin babies on a doorstep.

The baby yawns and opens its eyes.

The mother kisses the baby on the forehead.

"Goodbye my dear. I promise you that we will meet again someday."

The baby grabs her hospital outfit yanking it.

She slowly releases the baby's grip and knocks on the door leaving a note.

Her baby cries as she leaves it on the front porch.

She waves goodbye and the carriage departs into the woods.

The baby cries for several minutes and a light gets turned on.

A mature female goat opens the door and gazes down at the infant.

She picks it up and carries it into her home.

"Li Ming who is at the door?"

Said an older male goat.

"Chenglei look it's a baby."

"A baby on our doorstep? Whose is it?"

"I have no idea. Wait there is note."

Li Ming reads it and so does Chenglei.

"Well here parents left her here. Do you think we can adopt her?"

"Are you out of your mind look at her?"

"Chenglei stop it. Just because she looks different does not she cannot any love from us."

He just puffed out his chest and left the room.

"Oh my you are beautiful one. Yes you are. Yes you are."

Li Ming takes the child upstairs.

"Your name is on the note, Tigress."


End file.
